


Love roars like thunder

by Quagswagging



Series: Gift Fic Monday [12]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Cute, Demigods, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Sebastian is a son of Zeus, God of thunder and king of the gods.This is the story of how he fell for a child of Love.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Gift Fic Monday [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730953
Comments: 24
Kudos: 120





	Love roars like thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is long and references heavily to Greek mythology, feel free to ask for clarification if needed!
> 
> This is yet another gift fic! This time for the amazing Singlepringle2023! I loved the aesthetics you made for this so of course I had to write about this!
> 
> I hope to write a lot more for this verse in the future!

Sebastian sometimes felt like the weight of the sky was resting on his shoulders. He was proud of his heritage, was proud that his father was the King of the Sky, but the pressure on him just got too high at times. Being a son of Zeus had meant he was a wanted driver. Red Bull had loved to boast about having a son of Zeus as their champion, and Ferrari had pushed and pulled at him until he had given in. He had hoped to be at home there, but as time went on, his status as Son of the King of the Gods seemed to be the only thing that mattered.

He felt like he was wasting away.

Oh how he wished to be a normal mortal, or even the child of a lesser god. He didn’t want to be just a name - just ‘The Son of Zeus’ - he wanted to be his own name, his own person. He was a 4-time world champion for god’s sake, he deserved some recognition of his own.

“Hi dad.” Sebastian muttered, walking out onto his balcony after a tough race. Rain was falling down, leaving him soaked within seconds. Sebastian didn’t pay mind to the weather and sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest. Soft thunder rumbled through the sky and Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes.

“It’s too much dad.” Seb whispered, rocking back and forth as he let the rain fall down on him. It felt soothing, the water surrounding him as if it was his father holding him close. He knew Zeus would not answer, but like this, Sebastian at least knew he was listening. Sebastian didn’t lift his head even when he heard the door of the room next to his open, someone heading onto the balcony adjacent to him.

“Seb?” a gentle voice called out, someone leaning over the barrier between the two balconies. 

“Hi Max." Seb murmured tiredly, opening his eyes and lifting his head. The Dutchman gave him a small smile, hesitated and then scurried back inside.

"Stop pouting Dan, I'll be back soon." Seb heard the Dutchman tut at his partner. Sebastian could only smile. Max and Dan were made for each other, he was sure of it. A Son of Darkness and a Son of Light, it couldn't be more perfect. 

Sebastian looked up again when he heard Max push a chair onto the balcony, the Dutchman stepping on it to climb over the wall between them. 

"I would have let you in if you'd knocked." Sebastian muttered as Max said down next to him. Max shrugged.

"Where is the fun in that?" He said, smiling softly. Sebastian smiled in return and let Max press into his side. Sebastian wrapped an arm around the younger man. The rain had started to lessen, but it was still gently patting down on them. Thunder rumbled on in the distance and Max sighed.

“Your dad is here for you.” he said, nudging Sebastian with his shoulder. His expression showed envy and Sebastian felt sorry for him. Sebastian pressed a kiss to Max’s forehead.

“And I’m here for you.” Sebastian murmured against the Dutchman’s hair. Sebastian might struggle with his father sometimes, at least his father could show that he cared. Max was a son of Hades, God of the Death and Underworld, and while Hades loved his son, he could almost never leave the Underworld. At least Zeus was there was Seb at almost all times through the weather. 

“Everyone knows you’re great.” Max said after a moment of silence. “The team is letting you down, it isn’t your fault.” he added. Sebastian stayed quiet for a moment.

“Maybe.” he muttered eventually. 

The rain had stopped completely know, as had the thunder, and Seb sighed. His father had left him, but he was not alone. 

“Seb? Can we go inside?” Max asked. The man was shivering slightly by now, his clothes and hair as soaked by the rain. Sebastian nodded, helping him up.

“Are you going to balcony-hop again?” Sebastian asked. Max chuckled, opening his mouth to speak.

“I’ll catch you.” Daniel suddenly piped up, the Aussie leaning over the balustrade. Max’s face lit up when he spotted the Aussie, making Seb smile fondly at the two. 

Daniel, son of Apollo, God of Music and of the Sun, who had fallen madly in love with a child of the underworld. It shouldn’t have happened, but it was perfect. Max practically skipped over to press a soft kiss to Dan’s lips. Sebastian stayed back, arms wrapped around himself. 

If only there was someone who would put everything aside to be with _him._

“Will you be okay, Seb?” Max muttered in concern. Sebastian nodded.

“Of course.” he said fondly, pressing a kiss to Max’s forehead. There was no denying he had a soft spot for Max, as they both struggled with prejudice based on their respective dads, and he was touched the younger man worried over him. 

“Go to your sunshine.” Seb chuckled in Max’s ear, smiling at the two hands making grabbing motions over the wall. Max smiled, squeezing Seb close one last time.

“Help me up?” Max asked, pointing at the wall. Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly.

“Of course.

~~~~~~~~

“Hey Seb.” Lewis greeted, the Brit walking into the cooldown room. Sebastian smiled from where he was tiredly sprawled on one of the small sofas. Max was in the room too, standing close to Sebastian. The young Dutchman had snatched first place, followed by Lewis - leaving Sebastian on the third place.

The team had seemed disappointed Sebastian hadn’t won, but Sebastian had counted himself lucky. With a car that was slower than a lawnmower, a third-place felt like a win. 

“Good job out there, too bad I couldn’t catch you.” Seb chuckled, nudging his foot against Lewis’s calf. The Brit turned and gave him a beaming smile.

“You were so close a few times.” he said, “I was convinced you’d pass me in the last corner.” he said, still smiling that smile of liquid gold. Sebastian sighed shakily without meaning too, and then instantly cringed. Lewis was a son of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty, and it showed through in how addictive the Brit was to Sebastian.

Lewis’s look turned more thoughtful, but before he could react, they were being whisked away to the podium.

Standing on the third step and holding his trophy, Sebastian felt calm wash over him. He looked up at the sky, smiling when he saw an eagle flying over.

“Thanks dad.” Seb mouthed up at the sky. He flinched slightly when we felt someone touching his hand, Max smiling at him from the top step. 

“I’m so happy for you.” Max muttered softly. 

“Thank you.” Sebastian answered softly. They stood in silence for the anthems to play, and Sebastian sighed as he picked up his bottle of champagne.

It had been a while.

Sebastian grinned as he sprayed the champagne, making sure to spray enough of it up into the sky as an offering to his father. Max tipped his bottle over Sebastian’s head, practically drowning him. Sebastian retaliated by spraying the champagne straight into the Dutchman’s face. 

Sebastian was too busy laughing at the Dutchman to notice Lewis coming up to them. He just saw a flash of sparkling brown eyes and a cheeky smile before champagne hit his face.

“Missed you up here, Sebby.” Lewis murmured as they posed for the podium picture. Sebastian sighed in return, looking into those warm brown eyes.

"I missed being here." He muttered in return. Max stepped up in between them for the photo, the son of Hades smiling a bit awkwardly. Sebastian slung an arm around Max's waist, as did Lewis, and Sebastian shuddered slightly when he felt the Brit's hand over his.

"Look! Look my dad is here." Max muttered excitedly, pointing at a man with dark hair and bright blue eyes standing near the the front of the crowd. The man wore a neat gray suit and small round glasses set low on the bridge of his nose. There was a proud smile playing on the man's plush lips and he gave Max a small wave. Max seemed about ready to jump off the stage and get to him, but the podium ceremony wasn't done yet. The moment they got the thumbs up to leave, Max grabbed his half empty champagne bottle and trophy and rushed off.

"I'm happy for the kid." Lewis told Seb as they made their way back in a more calm fashion. They watched as Max approached his dad a bit shyly, offering him some of the champagne. Hades smiled and opened his arms, hugging his boy close. 

"It's a shame he can't be here more, he clearly loves Max." Lewis remarked. Sebastian shrugged.

"All our parents love us." He said, glancing up at the sky. Lewis shrugged.

"I suppose. Some have more children to care for than others though." He muttered, his expression a bit grim. Sebastian knew he would never understand how Lewis felt. Whereas he was one of Zeus's only son, meaning he got the almost undivided attention from his father, Lewis had many siblings. Aphrodite occasionally visited races, but Lewis was right. She had to divide whatever time she could spent away from Mount Olympus among many different children, and Sebastian supposed Lewis could feel a bit alone sometimes. 

"I'm sorry." Seb muttered, squeezing Lewis's hand. Lewis turned to him, smiling once again.

"Thank you love."

~~~~~

"Hi Kimi." Seb said tiredly, walking into the Finn's hotel room. Kimi, being the Son of Hypnos - God of sleep, was quite popular during the evenings. Sleep was something a lot of demigods struggled with, and being around Kimi definitely helped a lot of them. Kimi smiled at him from where he was already sprawled on the bed, and then patted the sheets next to him. 

"Hurry, Sebby, I'm exhausted." Kimi murmured in his usual raspy voice. Sebastian slid in under the covers, smiling at his friends before cuddling close, his head on Kimi's shoulder. Kimi wrapped an arm around him, pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"How are you?" Kimi muttered. Sebastian sighed.

"Okay, I guess." He muttered, sighing deeply. Kimi just hummed and hugged him closer, his hand brushing over Sebastian's face, urging him to close his eyes.

"Ferrari are assholes." the Finn murmured. Sebastian chuckled softly, nodding in agreement. 

"Sometimes." He whispered. Kimi shifted a little to be more comfortable, and then touched Seb's forehead with his pointer finger.

"Sleep."

And Seb did just that.

~~~~  
 _"Sebastian, open your eyes Sebastian." A gentle voice spoke up. Sebastian did as he was asked, drawing in a sharp breath as he realised his surroundings had changed. He was sitting in an all white room, sprawled over a white and gold sofa. He was wearing a soft white toga and there was a wreath of laurel leaves placed on his curls._

_A man wearing a similar outfit was knelt next to the sofa. His hair and eyes were a stormy gray colour and Sebastian sighed when he recognised his father._

_“Dad…” he smiled, sitting up and grinning giddily when Zeus drew him into his arms. His dad smiled lightly of smoke and cinnamon and Sebastian felt at peace._

_“I’m so proud of you, my little winner.” Zeus whispered. Sebastian shook his head._

_“I’m not a winner anymore.” he said quietly. His father pulled away, still clutching Sebastian’s shoulders._

_“You are still my winner.” he said firmly. “All of this isn’t your fault, and if you’d let me I’d make them pay.” Zeus growled, thunder sounding sharply in the background. Sebastian shook his head._

_“Don’t, it will be fine. They are just adjusting to Charles, it makes sense it’s all a bit messy. Charles is quite a change from Kimi.” Sebastian said. Zeus didn’t seem so sure, but then nodded._

_“Just say the word and that team principal will be hit by lightning.” he said simply. Sebastian nodded._

_“Thank you dad.” he smiled a bit shyly. Zeus nodded._

_“Now, there is one more thing.” he said, straightening up, Sebastian stood up as well, almost tripping on the hemline of the white toga he was wearing. Zeus placed a hand on his shoulder again._

_“There is someone who loves you.” Zeus said. Sebastian frowned._

_“Wha-” he tried to interrupt. Zeus pressed his hand over Seb’s mouth._

_“Let me finish, kid.” the God spoke, seeming amused. Sebastian nodded and shut up._

_“There is someone who loves you dearly, and knowing you, I know you’ll try to push him away.” Zeus continued. “But you’ll have a happy ending with him, the Fates have decided.” he added, a hand coming to rest on Sebastian’s cheek._

_“But who is it?” Sebastian asked, not understanding. Zeus pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead._

_“I’ve already said too much.” Zeus muttered, before stepping back._

_“I’m proud of you, son.” he said more softly. Sebastian shook his head._

_“Dad, wait!” he tried, but the image around him went blurry and he fell back asleep._

Sebastian woke up in the morning feeling rested. Kimi was still curled around his side. The Finn opened one eye, grumbling a little when he saw the giddy smile on Sebastian’s face.

“Calm down, your smile is annoying.” he huffed. Sebastian rolled onto his side to face him, cuddling into his friend a bit more. 

“My father came to talk to me.” Sebastian whispered. Kimi huffed.

“I’m glad for you, now shut up.” he murmured, swatting at Sebastian’s face. Sebastian huffed and pressed his lips tightly together even though he was about ready to burst from excitement.

Then he remembered his father’s words, about someone being in love with him. 

Was it Kimi? 

“How is Minttu?” Sebastian blurted out. Kimi opened one icy-blue eye again. A small smile came onto the man’s lips.

“She’s wonderful. She is taking Robin and Rianna to the next race.” he muttered. Sebastian could see the love the Finn had for his wife shine through in his expression. Sebastian instantly knew Kimi hadn’t been the one Zeus had talked about.

But that didn’t mean Sebastian had a clue who else it could be.

~~~~~~~~

Sebastian cried. He had failed, he was lost.

Ferrari hadn’t even bothered to call him before they had come with the announcement. Carlos was in, and Seb was out.

He didn’t know what to do.

Lewis called him and Sebastian picked up, even though he had ignored the phonecalls of literally everyone else.

“Seb… Shit Seb are you okay?” Lewis asked instantly. Sebastian let out a shaky breath.

“No.” he could only choke out.

“You don’t deserve any of this. Ferrari is making a fool of themselves.” Lewis ranted. Sebastian didn’t speak and only tried to keep himself from crying. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Sebastian whispered. interrupting Lewis’s angry grumbles. Lewis fell silent for a moment. 

“Oh darling I- I wish I could help you.” Lewis said, his voice softer. Sebastian felt tears run down his cheeks, but made no move to rub them away. Sebastian took a deep breath, trying to stop pitying himself.

“Thank you for calling. I-I got to go.” he muttered.

“Seb-” Lewis started, but Sebastian hung up the phone before Lewis could finish his sentence.

~~~~~~

The days after the announcement, Sebastian sat alone in his house in Switzerland, spending most of his time outside on the small patio. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know who to turn to. He didn’t want to pray to his father, didn’t want his father to be disappointed in him. Sebastian let out a shaky breath, falling to his knees and holding his palms up to the sky.

He prayed to Nike, Goddess of Victory. Prayed for a break, for some luck. Just anything to keep himself from drowning. 

He knew Nike was Charles’s mom, and that she probably not pay mind to her son’s biggest rival, but he had to try. He was past desperate.

“Please… Please…” Sebastian whispered over and over again, unsure what even he was praying for. He heard someone ring his doorbell but didn’t move from his crouched position. He stayed where he was when he heard someone open the the small wooden gate to his well kept backgarden.

“Mister Vettel?” a voice muttered shyly. There was the sound of an elbow hitting someone in the side before the same person cleared his throat again. “Sebastian…” the voice sounded again. Sebastian lifted his head, seeing Pierre - the one who had spoken - standing near the gate together with Charles. Pierre seemed worried while Charles seemed anxious, hiding himself behind his friend. 

“I like your garden.” Pierre said awkwardly. Sebastian lowered his hands onto his legs, leaning back a bit more on his haunches. 

“Thank you.” he muttered, feeling like a deer caught in headlights. Pierre stepped closer, still seeming unsure. The Frenchman was a true sweetheart, a son of Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture and of the land. Sebastian loved Pierre’s soft nature and was somewhat glad the young man was here. He wasn’t sure how to feel about Charles, the very driver who had pushed him out of the team, who had outshined him by being younger, faster and _better_. 

“Seb…” Charles whimpered, green eyes shining with tears as the Monégasque nervously tugged on Pierre’s sleeve. Sebastian shakily got up to his feet, quietly looking at his teammate. 

“I- I never wanted you to leave.” Charles whispered eventually. Sebastian still didn’t speak. Pierre, probably fearing confrontation between the two Ferrari drivers, pushed Charles behind him a bit more. He squared his shoulders, looking tough, but the look in his eyes showed his vulnerability. 

“He wanted to come see you the moment he heard.” Pierre said. Charles clutched Pierre’s right hand with both of his own, still standing a little behind him. Sebastian swallowed thickly, and then wordlessly held out his arms. Charles sniffled and instantly jogged over, hugging the older man tightly. 

“I’m so sorry.” Charles sobbed. Sebastian held him, gently rocking him from side to side. “I asked my mum to help you, to support you. I prayed to her for you every night for the past weeks but she couldn’t help which this.” Charles added, his voice muffled since his face was pressed against Sebastian’s shoulder.

“It’s okay.” Sebastian sighed, holding the youngster close. “You’re not to blame.” he added, shoving down the little voice in his head that said it was definitely Charles who was to blame. Pierre was watching them a bit awkwardly, hands shoved into his pockets. Sebastian chuckled and nudged Charles to one side, holding out his now free arm for the Frenchman to cuddle into. 

“Thank you for visiting.” Sebastian whispered, holding the younger men close and pressing kisses to the tops of their heads. 

Sebastian looked up at the call of an eagle, the large bird perched on a tree branch not far from them. Charles anxiously hunched into Seb’s hold a bit more while Pierre beamed at the bird, seeming in awe.

“I’ll be okay dad.” Sebastian said hoarsely. “I’m not alone anymore.”

~~~~

The first thing Lewis did when they met each other on the airport was to hug Sebastian impossibly tight. Sebastian sank into the embrace, nuzzling his face into the soft fabric of Lewis’s blush pink sweater. Lewis’s strong arms around him made him feel safe, and for just a moment Sebastian didn’t care about F1 anymore. Lewis made to move away, but when Sebastian let out a reluctant noise, he chuckled and only held him tighter. 

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” Lewis whispered, stroking Sebastian’s hair. Sebastian tensed and stepped away when he heard someone else enter the first class lounge. 

“Morning.” Max greeted them, walking in hand in hand with Daniel. The Aussie was whistling softly, swinging their clutched hands back and forth. He send a beaming grin in direction of Sebastian and Lewis before flopping down on one of the chairs, drawing Max onto his lap. 

“Stop it silly.” Max huffed, but he was smiling. Daniel pressed a kiss to his neck but stopped whistling. Lewis sat down opposite them, bringing Sebastian with him. The chairs were close enough to each other that their shoulders were still brushing and Sebastian sighed contentedly at the pressure. 

They sat together on the plane as well. Max and Dan across from him. Max hated flying, as being up in the sky was the furthest away he could be from his dad. The young Dutchman was sitting upright, seeming tense as he clutched on to Dan's hand. Sebastian muttered a little prayer to his father to ask him to be kind to the Dutchman. The plane shook slightly with turbulence, but Sebastian knew his father was just messing them. 

He got up from his seat and walked over to Max, kneeling down next to him and grabbing his free hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He promised. Daniel offered him a grateful smile, meanwhile gently brushing some hair out of Max's face. Max sighed and nodded.

"Thanks Seb." He smiled. Sebastian pressed a kiss to the man's forehead. Max took his wrist as Sebastian tried to move away again.

"We have to ask." He said, turning to Dan, who was smirking. Seb raised an eyebrow.

"Ask what?" He asked. Max chuckled a bit nervously.

"Are you and Lewis together?" He muttered. Sebastian tensed, and then shook his head.

"No of course not." He said, cheeks flushing a deep red. "He is a son of Aphrodite, he can have everyone he wants. He'd never settle for me." He muttered. Daniel smirked.

"I'm not so sure about that." He said, wiggling his brows. Sebastian huffed a bit impatiently at them and got back up, making his way back to Lewis. Just as he reached the right row, more turbulence hit the plane. 

"Shit!" Seb huffed, tumbling forward and into Lewis's lap. Lewis caught him with a chuckle, hands on his waist as he helped Sebastian up. 

"I'm so sorry." Seb groaned, trying to ignore the fact he had basically face planted into Lewis's crotch.

"No worry love." He said with a smile. Seb let out a shaky breath. 

He loved it when Lewis called him love.

He blushed when he realised he was still resting over Lewis, and quickly moved back into his own seat. Lewis watched him with a tender look on his face, and then reached out to take Seb's hand. He didn't speak and kept his eyes on his phone, so Sebastian was unsure what this meant. He smiled softly and turned his hand around, intertwining their fingers. 

They sat like that for the remainder of the flight.

~~~~~~

"Hey Seb." Lewis greeted as he opened the door to his hotel room. Sebastian smiled, holding up the bag of food.

"Vegan burgers, as per your request." He smiled. Lewis grinned and let him in, shooing Roscoe away as the dog excitedly snorted at their feet. Lewis took the bag from Seb, giving the German the opportunity to kneel down and greet the dog. 

"This smells amazing!" Lewis groaned happily, looking into the bag. 

"You want to eat out on the balcony?" Sebastian asked. Lewis raised an eyebrow.

"It's storming." He noted. Sebastian shrugged.

"Storms make me feel safe. And we will be shielded from most of the rain by the balcony above ours." He said sheepishly. Lewis chuckled, seeming somewhat reluctant, but then nodded.

"Very well then." He decided, opening the balcony door. 

They are in silence, Sebastian feeling content in the stormy weather while Lewis sat hunched in his sweater. Sebastian had been so in thought he at first didn't notice Lewis was flinching at every flash of lightning. 

"Come here." Sebastian smiled softly, wiping his fingers on a napkin before shuffling close to the Brit and wrapping an arm around his waist. Lewis hummed and relaxed slightly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Sebastian's shoulder.

Everything suddenly fell into place. There was only one person who could possibly love him as much as his father had claimed. 

Max and Daniel had been right after all.

"Lewis?" Sebastian asked softly. Lewis hummed. His eyes were lidded and he seemed exhausted, tiredly blinking up at him. 

"Yeah?" Lewis asked, blinking slowly. Sebastian sighed.

"Nothing, let's get you back inside." Sebastian sighed, getting up and leading Lewis back into the room.

"Stay." Lewis whispered, nervously biting his bottom lip. Sebastian sighed.

"Yes." He whispered breathlessly.

They silently stared at each other, laying opposite each other on the bed. Roscoe jumped onto the bed too, laying down between their stomachs and snoring loudly as he fell asleep. The sound successfully broke the tension between them.

"Lewis, I need to tell you something." Sebastian sighed, meanwhile patting Roscoe's head. Lewis nodded quietly.

"My dad visited me. Before all this Ferrari shit. He said there was someone who could love me, and that I shouldn't let them go." He whispered. "And I was thinking - _hoping_ , that it might be you." He muttered, averting his eyes quickly. 

"Seb…" Lewis sighed. Sebastian shook his head.

"I know it's silly of me, to think you would settle for me when you can have anyone you want. But I feel safe around you, and I-" Sebastian rambled, before feeling a pair of warm, plush lips pressing over his.

"Of course it's me, silly." Lewis chuckled fondly. Sebastian smiled softly. 

"Really?" He muttered. Lewis nodded.

"I swear it to you. On our parents' names." He said solemnly.

Sebastian thanked all the gods he knew as he held Lewis close, the two of them exchanging shy kisses. 

Sebastian heard an eagle crow softly in the distance and knew he had made the right choice. No matter what would happen the coming months, he had someone who would support him through everything.

Lewis was Sebastian's happy ending in a world of chaos.

Thunder rumbled on outside and Lewis seemed a bit tense about it. Sebastian drew him closer, nuzzling his face into Lewis's hair.

"I will keep you safe. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
